The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Material that has accumulated in a wellbore before or during completion is often called wellbore fill; it may be sand, proppant, cement chunks, or other materials. Such materials hinder or prevent operations. Sand accumulated in production tubing in a wellbore at the start of or during production can greatly hinder production. Coiled tubing has been widely used as a means to clean out the wellbore or production tubing in these situations and to remove wellbore fill. Such cleanout operations utilize fluids pumped down the wellbore through the coiled tubing to pick up solid particles and then to transport the particles back to the surface.